Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D
La liste suivante recense le personnel de l' , dont le nom n'a jamais été cité à l'écran. Division du Commandement ;Enseigne informant Riker avec l'ordinateur (2364) En 2364, cette Enseigne inconnue aida le Commander William Riker à localisé le Lieutenant commander Data à l'aide d'un ordinateur dans les coursives. ( ) ;Lieutenant (2364) En 2364, ce Lieutenant était affecté à l'USS Enterprise-D Il fit parti du groupe qui visita le marché bandi durant le passage de l' Enterprise-D sur la station Farpoint. ( ) He was also a member of the Parrises squares team of the Enterprise-D and prepared for a match together with Worf, Tasha Yar, and another female crewmember against the Starbase 74 team. ( ) He was working on a computer panel in a corridor and passed by Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Admiral Gregory Quinn. ( ) ;Membre d'équipage (2364-2366) This ce membre d'équipage de la Division du Commandement servit sur l' Enterprise-D en 2364 et 2366. He was on duty on an aft station of the bridge when the Enterprise-D discovered Nagilum and the being killed Ensign Haskell. ( ) He served as conn officer when Professor James Moriarty took over the control of the Enterprise-D and created several shakes. ( ) He served at the conn when the Enterprise-D beamed Thadiun Okona aboard and had to settle the dispute between Straleb and Atlec. ( ) He served on the aft section of the bridge along the newly arrived Ensign Mendon. ( ) He was leaving a turbolift and passed Sonya Gomez and Geordi La Forge in a corridor. ( ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .}} ;Navigateur (2364-2371) ]] Cet officier de la Division du Commandement servit sur l'USS Enterprise-D en 2364 et 2371. Il fit parti de ceux qui souhaita la bienvenue au Captaine Picard dans le hangar navettes. Plus tard il prit le commandement de l' Enterprise-D. ( ) Après il céda sa place à Worf lorsque Q fut rencontré pour la 1ère fois, il assista à la séparation de soucoupe. ( ) He manned an aft station on the bridge when Captain Picard beamed down to Earth to talk with Admirals Savar and Aaron. ( ) This ensign served at the helm in 2365, he was among the crew that stayed aboard the Enterprise-D during war games with the . ( ) In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, he served on the ''Enterprise-D. He had a drink in Ten Forward and passed Tasha Yar and Richard Castillo later in a corridor.'' ( ) He had a drink in Ten Forward when the Picard doppelganger started the song Heart of Oak and the crewmembers sang with him. ( ) he passed Counselor Troi, Data, and Captain Picard in a corridor, moments before Tam Elbrun was beamed on board the ship. ( ) He was among the delegation that welcomed Ambassador Sarek in the transporter room in 2366 and was also present when Sarek left the Enterprise-D. ( ) He joined a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward, shortly before the Enterprise-D encountered a spaceborne lifeform. ( ) He attended the open hearing judged by Admiral Norah Satie and its final words when the admiral accused Captain Picard being a traitor. ( ) This ensign was also present at the abortive 2368 wedding ceremony of Lwaxana Troi and Minister Campio. ( ) He passed Barclay and Counselor Troi in a corridor when they discussed Barclay's transporter phobia ( ) and Counselor Troi's quarters when she, possessed by Ves Alkar, screamed and tried to hold Alkar in front of her quarters. ( ) He passed Beverly Crusher's quarters, when she entered her rooms shortly after her suspension. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when Commander Riker had to leave Ten Forward and joined Data on the bridge. ( ) He was among an away team which was beamed back on board the Enterprise-D, after they've searched an unnamed planet for Data and the Borg Crosis. ( ) In 2370, this lieutenant j.g. was in the turbolift with Lwaxana and Deanna Troi while they were arguing. He looked over at Lwaxana when Deanna responded verbally to something Lwaxana said telepathically. ( ) He passed Deanna Troi in a corridor, again. ( ) Holding the rank of a lieutenant junior grade, he ran into Jean-Luc Picard in a corridor because Picard was disoriented from a recent time shift. ( ) He was among the crewmembers and civilians during the evacuation into the saucer section and during the emergency landing on Veridian III. ( ) s'était déroulée avant celle de Star Trek: Voyager, ces 2 personnages auraient été les mêmes, mais celui-ci ne peut se trouver sur Veridian III et dans le quadrant Delta en même temps.}} Division des Sciences ;Enseigne (2364) Cette Enseigne de la Division des Sciences servait sur l' Enterprise-D en 2364. She served on an aft station on the bridge when the Enterprise-D had to face Q. ( ) She passed Commander Riker and Counselor Troi in a corridor, moments before Riker carried Troi into sickbay. ( ) She served on the bridge when Tasha Yar returned from her fight with Yareena on Ligon II. ( ) She was also on duty on the bridge when the Traveler brought the Enterprise-D into a far galaxy. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D had to transport Antican and Selay delegations to the planet Parliament. ( ) She regularly manned the science aft station on the bridge ( ) She and another crewmember passed Captain Picard and Data in a corridoe, moments before Data beamed down to Vandor IV. ( ) ;Officier Vulcain (2364) ce Vulcain fut évacué vers le module soucoupe, avec un autre jeune Vulcain (voir plus bas), lorsque le module soucoupe fut déclenché à cause de la présence néfaste de Q. ( ) Médecine ;Lieutenant-Commander (2364) Ce Lieutenant commander était à bord de l'USS Enterprise-D lors de la mission sur la station Farpoint. ( ) :''Alerte Rouge: Traduction demandée.'' She was on duty in sickbay when most of the crew was affected by polywater intoxication and an antidote had just been found. ( ) She participated in rescue efforts to Quadra Sigma III ( ) and helped Dr. Beverly Crusher in her efforts to revive Natasha Yar. ( ) She was helping treating patients suffering from a virus from Quazulu VIII in sickbay and at the same time was helping a sick crewmember on the bridge. ( ) She was also present when the Klingon death ritual was performed for the fugitive Kunivas. ( ) Techniciens Division des Opérations ;Officier tactique (2364) ( ) en 2364 (Josh Clark)]] ;Officier tactique (2364) En 2364, cet enseigne humain était sur la passerelle à la station tactique lors de la mission sur Rubicun III. ( ) ;Officière des Opérations (2364) Cette officière de la sécurité servit sur l'USS Enterprise-D durant l'année 2364. Elle prit à l'équipe de la sécurité qui fut appelée sur la passerelle lors de l'a 1ère apparition de Q sur le vaisseau. ( ) :''Alerte Rouge: Traduction demandée.'' She was working on an aft station of the bridge when the Enterprise-D transported the Antican and Selay delegates to Parliament. ( ) She was also on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D discovered the Edo and their god. ( ) She remained on duty when the Ferengi beamed on the bridge to present Captain Picard their gift, the ''Stargazer'' and later when Picard beamed on board the Stargazer and attacked the Enterprise-D. ( ) She passed Geordi La Forge and Data in a corridor. ( ) She had a conversation with another crewmember when Commander Riker met Wesley Crusher and his friend in a corridor. ( ) After the Enterprise-D was saved from auto-destruct, caused by the Bynars, she was working on the aft section of the bridge. ( ) She witnessed the message of Karnas on screen and also the surprising regeneration of Admiral Mark Jameson, who left his wheelchair and took over the conn. ( ) She passed Doctor Bernard and his son Harry in a corridor. ( ) She was on duty in main engineering when the Enterprise-D discovered a new lifeform from the planet Velara III. ( ) The same year she passed the Klingons Konmel and Korris near the turbolift to the battle bridge. ( ) She was manning an aft station of the bridge when the Enterprise-D arrived at Vandor IV to answer the distress call from Doctor Paul Manheim. Later she passed Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data in a corridor, moments before Data was beamed down to the surface. ( ) While the Enterprise-D had Human guests from the last century, she passed Commander Riker and Data in a corridor. ( ) Sécurité ;Sous lieutenant (2364-2365) En 2364, ce Sous-lieutenant se trouvait à l'ingénierie principale rapidement après que le Capitaine Picard eût pris le commandement de l' Enterprise-D. Plus tard, il fit parti de ceux qui restèrent dans le module soucoupe lorsque le vaisseau effectua une séparation du module soucoupe. Après la mission, il fit son shopping dans les allées de la station Farpoint. ( ) :''Alerte Jaune: Historique du personnage à compléter.'' Multiples Divisions ;Officier de sécurité (2368) & officier du Commandement (2370) En 2368, cette recrue humaine est affectée à la sécurité, lors de la prise de contrôle de certains officiers par des criminels désincarnés de Mab-Bu VI. ( ) En 2370, elle servit comme officier de la Division du Commandement et se trouvait sur la passerelle à la console tactique, lorsque l' Enterprise-D s'écrasa sur Veridian III. ( ) En 2372, elle devint l'officier armement de l' . ( ) Division inconnue Civils ;Personnel évacué lors de la séparation du module soucoupe (2364) En 2364, Tous ces civils étaient évacués vers le module soucoupe et orienté par un officier de Starfleet, lorsque la séparation du module soucoupe fut engagée à cause de Q. ( ) Fichier:Civils évacués 2364.png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civils évacués 2364 (2).png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civils évacués 2364 (3).png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civil évacué 2364.png|Civil évacué vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civils évacués 2364 (4).png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civils évacués 2364 (5).png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civil évacué 2364 (2).png|Civil évacué vers le module soucoupe Enfants ;Jeune Vulcain (2364) En 2364, ce jeune Vulcain fut évacué vers le module soucoupe lorsque la séparation du module soucoupe fut engagée à cause de Q, il était accompagné par un officier Vulcain de la Division des Sciences et de nombreux autres civils. ( ) Univers parallèles En 2370, dans une chronologie d'une réalité quantique alternative dont Worf découvrit l'existence, ce pilote Cardassien de Starfleet était un membre de l' Enterprise-D. ( ) de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel nl:Naamloos USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Catégorie:Cardassiens